


To Relax

by sweettea_drabbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettea_drabbles/pseuds/sweettea_drabbles
Summary: Byleth helps Edelgard relax after a long day as Emperor.





	To Relax

Edelgard had adjusted to the bed in her palace. Though the war had ended, she still had much to do; though Rhea was gone that was only the beginning of her problems. An unstable political climate, Those Who Slither in the Dark, famine. She had much to do and to worry about. Though she had given her all to her position and promised to restore Fodlan, her heart ached wishing she had a life of her own.

Many saw her as cold and power hungry and although she knew this, it couldn’t be further from the truth. She wished she could just hand off the throne and live a quiet normal life. Alas, fate had different plans. Of course it did.

Edelgard spent many days imagining how life could be different. Imagining if her parents had been together, if she had never been held captive. If Dimitri and she could have stayed friends forever, or if her sisters and her could have gossiped and shared makeup into their teen years; imagining if everything that had led her here was different. She yearned to live a normal life. She yearned so deeply to have a different past.

Nothing could change her past though, and she knew that. She wholeheartedly knew that, but still here she was, sitting on her bed in her gear unable to get up.

“Beloved..?” Byleth’s head peeked through a sliver of the now cracked door. Her eyes lay softly on Edelgard, “May I come in?”

“Of course, this is now your room as much as mine,” Edelgard’s voice started stern but softened.

Byleth sat down next to her, all the while her thoughts repeatedly going over what she should say, fearful of upsetting the Emperor even more.

“You know I’m here for you, right? If you want to talk at any point I’ll gladly listen,” Byleth stated, her voice soft with concern.

Edelgard just nodded.

“Would you like me to run you a bath?”

Again, only a nod was given. Sometimes Edelgard was silent when she was hurt and Byleth still hadn’t figured out how to tiptoe around it, though she was trying her hardest.

Some of the perks of living in the palace as compared to the monastery were Edelgard’s beautiful large bed (canopy included), and the large, regal bathroom attached to her, their, room. Sat in the washroom was a deep, clawfoot bathtub large enough to comfortably fit the both of them.

Byleth began running the water making sure it was neither too hot nor too cold for her beloved Emperor. Then added rose oil, rose petals, and bubble bath. Truly a bath for royalty, she thought. Byleth laid out towels ready for the both of them, though if Edelgard wished to be alone she would be. After dragging a match against the box she held the flame to the candle, making sure all three wicks caught ablaze. The bathroom was dark sans the few lit candles on the wall and scented one she had just lit.

Byleth walked back into the room to find the younger woman unmoved, staring at the wall. Tears had found the corners of her eyes but had yet to roll down her cheeks.

“May I undress you? The water is running, the temperature you like and all,” Byleth words were hushed and soft hoping to comfort the woman.

“You may,” Edelgard’s words were weak, but at least she spoke.

First was the crown, gently placed on the nightstand. Then Byleth gently pulled the ties holding her hair in their buns out, being very sure not to rip or catch any of the silver locks. Edelgard was standing in front of her, eyes closed, silver locks down all the way past her rear. 

“You’re so beautiful, El,” Byleth took Edelgard’s face in both hands and kissed her nose.

Then she made her way to her cape, folding it over the bed. Steady hands now tackled the button holding Edelgard’s dress in place. Byleth was now moving at a quicker pace, hurrying because of how full the tub was becoming in the other room.

“One moment, dear,” Byleth’s voice came out a little worried as she quickly turned off the water in the other room before it managed to spill to the floor.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the Imperial Palace floor, would we?” A slight chuckle escaped the Emperor’s lips.

“Of course not,” Byleth’s lips curved into a gentle smile. The last of the buttons were undone and Edelgard stood only in her undergarments, socks and tights. Her boots had been left by the door when she entered.

“May I, or would you like to finish?” Teal eyes met lilac. 

“You may finish.” 

Byleth made sure to not make any advances at a time like this, not unless the sad girl herself incited them. Her hands were careful not to accidentally graze anything sensitive. Edelgard, now fully nude, wrapped her arms around Byleth. Then her legs as Byleth picked up the slim, petite woman.

Byleth gently and carefully sat the woman in the tub. She slowly did so as to allow her to adjust to the temperature. 

“Stay.”

With those words, Byleth hurriedly discarded her own clothing this time. Edelgard liked the water scorching in Byleth’s opinion, so first she dipped her toe; the skin immediately turned red. If the mood was any lighter she’d make a joke. Eventually she made it into the tub, her back lying against the hard marble. Edelgard had made her way into Byleth’s lap and had rested her head on the girl’s chest. Byleth’s hand came up to stroke her hair. Warm wet drops of water began to fall on her chest and Byleth knew it was not the bathwater but the smaller girl’s tears.

“I-I’m sorry, my teacher,” her voice shook. 

“It’s alright, love, it’s alright.”

Edelgard lay still and listened to the older woman’s heartbeat. 

“I love your heartbeat, it’s so comforting and it’s difficult to imagine a time without it,” Edelgard’s tone was still sad, but Byleth could tell she was no longer crying.

“I feel more human by the day,” Byleth admitted.

“I remember your stoic expression on the first day of class. I remember how emotionless your words came off. However, I remember your expression when you saved me from the bandits. Or the days following Jeralt’s passing. To say you weren’t human those days would be a lie.”

“I know, still you unlocked a part of me that I never experienced before,” Byleth managed to let out.

“That part being?” Edelgard spoke.

“Love, passion, lust. I love you, El,” her voice gentle. 

Edelgard turned around and kissed her wife on the lips. Though it was not the first time they had exchanged words of affection, it made Edelgard soft. 

Byleth was gentle with the woman, but Edelgard deepened the kiss softly, inserting her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. Byleth’s hands roamed the Edelgard’s body, warm and soft from the water and oils.

“My pretty girl,” Byleth began to fondle the woman’s chest. Edelgard returned the favor, rolling Byleth’s stiff nipples between her fingers.

Please take me, Byleth, I love you so much.

Words she didn’t have the nerve to say aloud. As though she read her mind, Byleth’s fingers found their way to her slit, her index finger rubbing gently up and down.

“May I?”

“Please,” Desperation filled her voice. One finger, then another, then another; Edelgard felt so full. Byleth curled her fingers hitting her sweet spot over and over. Her thumb rubbed lightly in circles on her clit.

“Mm, Byleth...” 

Byleth’s grin widened, she truly adored her wife. Soft moans, whimpers, and words of affection all slipped out of Edelgard’s lips. The woman who was quiet as death only twenty minutes ago couldn’t keep her mouth shut anymore; how the tables had turned.

“I love you, dearest. My dearest, El,” Byleth whispered into her ear. That had sent the younger woman over the edge as she clenched tightly onto Byleth’s fingers. Her moans came out as squeaks and whimpers, her hips bucking. 

Her body then returned to rest on Byleth, limbs heavy. 

“Here, love, let me wash you,” Byleth said as she rubbed the soap into her skin. Then she ran imported oils and soap through her hair, all to make sure her hair was silky. Edelgard loved her hair, Byleth would say Edelgard loved it as much as she did. “Close your eyes and tilt your head, please.” 

Edelgard, of course, complied and felt the now lukewarm water wash over her body. She was delighted, letting the pain and worry of the day escape her. She focused completely on Byleth and her touch, the warmth of the water, the scent of rose and the feeling of home.

Edelgard went to clean her wife but Byleth told her to relax and that she’d handle it all; tonight was all about her.

Edelgard closed her eyes, her body relaxed against the older woman. Her mind started to drift off into slumber. That was until Byleth began to rise from the tub. Byleth left the tub, and wrapped a towel around her body tightly, then picked up El’s towl holding it open for her to walk right into.

Hesitantly, Edelgard rose and allowed the older woman to pat her dry. Byleth then began to squeeze the water out of Edelgard’s hair, gently. After her hair was mostly dry, Byleth draped the woman’s robe onto her shoulders. 

“I’ll meet you on the bed, allow me to finish drying off and tidying up. The water slowly went down the drain,and the candles were blown out leaving behind that distinctive smell. Byleth grabbed her clothes, now folded in her arms and hung the towels, leaving no mess to be dealt with later.

Edelgard sat at the edge of the bed waiting for her wife. The bed indented upon Byleth’s arrival. Byleth took Edelgard’s brush off the nightstand and gently combed through the long locks. After the locks still damp lay silky and straight against the woman's back, she gently but tightly braided them to prevent any knotting.

Edelgard rubbed “scar removing oil” into her scars. Though they had faded, that was only due to time. Byleth didn’t have the heart to tell her the oil was a waste of time regardless of where it was imported from, nor how expensive it was.

Byleth then clothed the woman in her nightgown, and herself respectfully. She drug the blanket over the two of them and thought a secret prayer of protection over the younger woman. Edelgard must never know all the times she had prayed and still did pray for her. Byleth hoped that one day all the pain of the past would fade, despite knowing that it would never truly leave.

Byleth ran her hands up and down Edelgard’s side. The younger woman had settled in her embrace and had begun to drift off, enjoying every last ounce of attention. Byleth’s hands felt like Heaven on Edelgard’s skin. She felt not only all of her warmth, but her love. Ah, to love and to be loved in returned was truly a magical thing indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! uwu  
My twitter is @sweettea_chats if you wanna talk about Edelgard with me lmao


End file.
